


Wieczna wiosna

by RosyjskiKefirek



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyjskiKefirek/pseuds/RosyjskiKefirek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Są na tym świecie dwa powody, które trzymają Thranduila w Śródziemiu, nawet jeśli czasem pragnie już odejść do Nieśmiertelnych Krain.<br/>Pierwszym powodem jest jego syn. Drugim powodem są jego poddani.<br/>Kiedyś był też trzeci powód.  Ale nie żyje od lat i jeszcze czasem Thranduil śni o pogrzebie Thorina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wieczna wiosna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LLP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLP/gifts).



> Jak zwykle- dedykuje LLP.

_Imię ,,Thranduil”  znaczy tyle co  „energiczna wiosna”._

_W dawnych czasach było to imię, które doskonale do niego pasowało. Ada lubił mówić mu o znaczeniu imion i o tym, jak  wiele czasu zabrało  mu z Nana wybranie odpowiedniego._

_I faktyczni,  za tamtych czasów to imię zdawało się doskonale do niego pasować – młody, pełen energii i emocji, których nie potrafił w sobie dusić. Był synem swojego ojca, to od razu było widać._

_Był szczęśliwy._

_-Każda wiosna kiedyś się kończy- mówił Elrond. I młody książe za nic nie mógł wtedy odgadnąć, czy to stwierdzenia faktu czy ostrzeżenie._

_A jego ojciec śmiał się tylko i zbywał te uwagi żartem albo machnięciem ręki._

_Potrzebny był smoczy ogień i widok jego na wpół żywego syna, by zaczął zastanawiać się, czy kiedyś  taki koniec nadejdzie._

Mało jest już osób, które pamiętają Orophera. 

Bitwę z Sauronem Thranduil  pamięta jak przez mgłę.  Niektóre fragmenty są wyraźniejsze, inne mniej. Moment, kiedy po bitwie znalazł zwłoki własnego ojca, jest tym, o którym pamięta najlepiej.  Oropher miał rozwaloną klatkę piersiową i własny miecz przyszpilał go do ziemi.

Pamięta, jak podszedł do tego ochłapu, który kiedyś był jego ojcem, chwycił rękojeść miecza i…

_To było gorsze niż smoczy ogień. Moment w płomieniach był agonią, ale ta w końcu minęła. Tu było na odwrót – żadnego ognia, tylko chłód, przerażający chłód obejmujący go od środka, aż do momentu gdy nie czuł nic._

_Nadeszła zima._

Są na tym świecie dwa powody, które trzymają Thranduila w Śródziemiu, nawet jeśli czasem pragnie już odejść do Nieśmiertelnych Krain.

Pierwszym powodem jest jego syn. Drugim powodem są jego poddani.

Kiedyś był też trzeci powód.  Ale nie żyje od lat i jeszcze czasem Thranduil śni o pogrzebie Thorina.

_Nie boi się umrzeć od złamanego serca. Doskonale wie, że już dawno ma zamiast niego kawałek lodu._

Tylko czasem… Tylko czasem przypomina mu się, jak Elrond opowiadał mu o zwierciadle Galadrieli i jak trzeba uważać  przy patrzeniu na nim. Przyszłość jest niepewna a zwierciadło pokazuje zawsze tylko jedną ścieżkę.

_Zastanawia się nad innymi ścieżkami. Co by się stało gdyby wtedy poczekał w sprawie naszyjnika? Pomógł krasnoludom w walce ze  Smaugiem? Postarał się bardziej, by Thorin i jego kompani nie uciekli z więzienia?_

O Thranduilu można by powiedzieć wiele, ale na pewno nie to, że jest tchórzem. Kiedy trzeba  było stawał do walki i pokonywał swojego przeciwnika. Co nie znaczy, że zwyciężał.

Bitwa Pięciu Armii gdzie zginął Thorin Dębowa Tarcza była ostatnią w jakiej brał udział.

Nie płakał na pogrzebie. Kiedy już złożył miecz na grobie Thorina, usunął się na bok i czekał na odpowiedni moment.

_Bard płakał po cichu, praktycznie nie wydając z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Thranduil i Thorin mieli przynajmniej te parę lat. I choć dla nich to była chwila,  to co można powiedzieć o Bardzie i Filim?_

_Thranduil nie mówił więc nic i tylko dolewał mu wina. Zastanawiał się, co jest gorsze – zaprzepaścić swoją szansę czy nigdy nie móc jej wykorzystać?_

Kiedy Thranduil wraca do Mrocznej Puszczy odprawia pogrzeb dla swoich poległych wojowników.  Potem każe wzmocnić straże.

I czeka.

Na powrót swojego syna, na czas  kiedy rozmowy o bitwie ucichną i kiedy przestanie śnić o ścieżkach jakie przegapił.

_Czeka i myśli o utraconych szansach. I śni koszmary o Smaugu i płomieniach, które zostawiają w sercach kawałki lodu._

Tym razem Thranduil nie weźmie udziału w wojnie z Sauronem.  Nie widzi sensu w tej walce. Wie, że nawet jeśli zdarzy się cud i Sauron zostanie pokonany, to nadejdzie kolejny, jeszcze groźniejszy przeciwnik.  A Thranduil  jest już zmęczony walką i czekaniem.

_Kiedy był jeszcze młody a jego imię do niego pasowało,  zawsze był tym pierwszym do walki. Wszędzie szukał sposobności by się wykazać, nieważne czy to był trening czy prawdziwa bitwa. Thranduil żył, żył i pragnął, by to trwało jak najdłużej._

Ale na razie władca elfów siedzi na swym wspaniałym tronie i czeka.  Później będzie mówione, że świat śmiertelników i krasnoludów po prostu go nie obchodził, że ten którego imię było związane z wiosną zamiast serca miał kawałek lodu.

_Gdyby to była baśń opowiadaliby o śmiałym księciu krasnoludów, który w wyprawie by odzyskać swoje królestwo trafił do władcy elfów. Przeklętego przez smoki by jego serce, niezdolne do spłonięcia w smoczym ogniu zamieniło się w kawał lodu._

_Pocałunek, który złamie przekleństwo nadejdzie w momencie,  kiedy krasnoludzki  książę będzie umierał w ramionach elfa. I to go uratuje,  bo wiosna to życie,  a imię elfiego władcy znowu zacznie do niego pasować._

Ale to nie jest baśń, a serce Thranduila jest już zbyt zimne, by jakiekolwiek pocałunki mogły je rozgrzać.  Na razie pozwala, by zima się w nim zagnieżdżała i przenikała każdy jego skrawek.

_I czekaczekaczekaczeka._

_Na obudzenie się z koszmaru tej wiecznej zimy. W objęciach Thorina, kiedy to Smaug jeszcze nie zaatakował i można jeszcze zmienić ścieżkę jaką się podążało._

_Na moment, kiedy do jego sali przybędzie Thorin Dębowa Tarcza wraz ze swoją kompanią i tym razem Thranduil  rozegra to inaczej. Zmieni ścieżkę._

_Na to, że to on będzie tym, który znajdzie Thorina i choćby miał oddać  swoją nieśmiertelność, to uzdrowi go.  Albo umrze próbując._

Kiedy wyrusza do Nieśmiertelnych Krain nie czuje już nic. Ale przyzwyczaił się już do tego. Już dawno minęły czasy kiedy czekał aż zima minie.

_Schodząc z łodzi widzi pierwsze co widzi to postać opierającą się o dębową tarczę._

_Thranduil zapomniał, że w tym miejscu panuje wieczna wiosna._

 

 


End file.
